


You’re a Wreck

by ecoman12



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Spidergwen - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, spiderwoman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecoman12/pseuds/ecoman12
Summary: “Crash at my place, baby, you’re a wreck…”Miles is having a quiet evening before someone drops in.





	You’re a Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot

Miles couldn’t decide whether he wanted microwaved mashed potatoes and ham or microwaved steamed vegetables for dinner. He looked at both packages, weighing the pros and cons of each. Both disgusting, of course, but which one was less disgusting?

“What do you think?” Miles asked his cat, who was winding around his legs. He let out a bored sigh, eventually choosing mashed potatoes. College had had him bolted down tight for the past couple months, nearly every night consisted of him doing homework while he longed to pull on his suit and jump out the window. He put the mashed potatoes and ham into the microwave and punched in two minutes. There could be someone out there right that second in danger, hurt, and he was stuck in his apartment doing calculus homework. 

Miles watched the mashed potatoes begin to spin lazily in the microwave. He picked up his cat and stroked him. There was silence besides the low hum, and it was driving Miles crazy.

The microwave suddenly beeped, but when Miles went to open it, he pulled back with a gasp. It had shocked him, and he had caught a glimpse of an arc of purple electricity. Another spark, this one pink, zapped over the top of the microwave. The mashed potatoes stuttered to a stop and the light inside the appliance went dark. For a moment, Miles watched the microwave with his hands poised like he was ready to defend an attack. The air around him grew suddenly hot, and his ears popped. 

He spun around to see a portal flickering on his wall. The pink and purple electricity that had emerged on the microwave pulsed around it, and from its black center emerged a lithe white figure. Miles recognized it immediately as Spiderwoman, Gwen Stacy. Something was wrong though. She tripped over the edge of the portal and collapsed onto the floor. The portal closed with the sound of a tape rewinding. 

“Gwen!” Miles ran to her and hovered his hands awkwardly over her hunched shoulders. “Are you alright?” Gwen pulled her mask off and gasped for air like she had been holding her breath. Her face looked a little worse for wear, with a gash across her forehead and down her cheek, a bruise purpling at her temple. Miles helped her sit up and she leaned against the wall. 

“Sorry,” she said, then winced and held her side. Miles could see blood seeping through her suit. “Sorry for dropping in like this.” 

Miles stood up and ran to the kitchen, grabbing his first aid kit and running back. “What the hell happened?”

“Some asshole,” Gwen said in the flippant and cool tone she always had, until it melted with a grimace and she pressed her hands to her wound. Her answer ground to a halt in her teeth as she focused her energy on stopping the blood. Miles soon took over, pressing gauze against her side, through which the crimson immediately began to seep into.

“Some guy had mutated himself into a werewolf, you know, the usual.” She grimaced again as Miles cleaned her gash. “I managed to tie him up and hang him from some crane, but he got me worse than I thought.” 

“No kidding,” Miles said, wrapping bandages around Gwen’s torso. “What are you doing here?” 

“I can’t go home like this, I don’t know what my dad would do. I could barely walk, nevermind swing.” Gwen looked at Miles with those breathtakingly blue eyes. “So here I am.” 

Miles stuck a bandaid on her forehead. “That portal technology isn’t exactly sound yet.” He said, cleaning up the first aid kit and putting it away. “You could have gotten stuck, or ended up someplace else.” 

“And yet, here I am,” Gwen said with a smile, standing and using the wall for support. “I trust Peni and her dad robot.” 

“Well, you shouldn’t practice interdimensional travel like this.” Miles said, already pulling out a second TV dinner of mashed potatoes and ham. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital—” 

“No, no hospital, not in a million years, and definitely not in the wrong dimension.” Gwen plopped down on the couch with a sigh, draping one arm over the cushions and another over her eyes. 

“Alright, I guess you’ll have to stay here for the night,” Miles said, bringing the two microwaved dinners into the living room.

“Pity.” Gwen accepted one gratefully and Miles sat down next to her on the couch. 

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile. It might have been 10 minutes, maybe an hour. The cat jumped onto the couch and curled up next to Gwen. 

“Hello, kitty,” she said, and scratched him behind his ears. “When are you going to give this poor cat a name?”

Miles shrugged. “When I think of one.”

“Hey, are my clothes still here from last time?” 

“Yeah,” Miles replied as casually as he could. “I think they’re back in the bedroom, on my dresser.” 

“Great.” Gwen stood up from the sofa with some effort and disappeared into the bedroom. She came back shortly wearing her shirt and a pair of Miles’s pajama pants. “I borrowed some of your PJs, I hope you don’t mind.”

“‘Course not,” Miles said, moving over a bit to make room. The cat, who had been curled up on his lap, looked a little perturbed by this, and jumped down from the couch.

“Is that college stuff?” Gwen asked as Miles pulled out a spiral and a textbook. 

“Yup, my dad wants me to stay on top of it,” Miles said, though he didn’t look particularly interested in starting to take notes. He put his hand on Gwen’s and she took it. 

“Have you heard from any of the gang, recently?” Gwen asked, moving closer and speaking in a low voice. 

“Noir, Ham, and Peni I haven’t heard from in awhile. Peter B’s probably too busy with his actual kid to worry about us.” Miles kissed her, reaching a hand into her hair as she leaned in. He reclined as Gwen started to sink on top of him, bracing himself with his hands and elbows as he tilted farther back. “Do you know—“ Gwen kissed him, “—how old—“ Gwen kissed him again, “the kid is now?”

“Five or six, I think? I don’t know. Less talk.” 

Suddenly, the apartment rang with the sound of knocking. Gwen looked up over the back of the couch at the door, startled. “Someone’s here!”

“Wha…?” Miles mumbled, a little disoriented. 

More knocks. “Miles?” came a voice from the door.

“Is that your dad?” Gwen asked as the knocking continued. 

“I dunno…maybe.” Miles went in for another kiss, but there was the sound of keys in the door, and Gwen pushed herself off of him. The door opened, and Miles sat up fast. It was his dad, taking off his sunglasses and holding his police hat underneath one arm. 

“Are you alright, Miles?” he asked.

“Yeah, sorry for not opening the door, I was…uh…sleep. I was asleep.”

“Uh huh,” his dad said. He walked around the couch and glanced at the coffee table where the two microwave dinners were still steaming. “Expecting someone?”

“What, no, I was just—” Miles glanced up at the ceiling, where Gwen was crawling slowly toward the window behind his dad “—hungry.”

His dad seemed to buy it and smiled after seeing the textbook and spiral (discarded, but he didn’t know that) on the end table. “Well, I just wanted to drop by and see how you’re doing. Learning well?”

“Yeah, dad, I like college.” He heard a scoff that was louder than it needed to be and restrained himself from glaring at the ceiling. 

“Good, good. Mom and I miss you.” He turned back to Miles. “And we’re proud of you.”

“Thanks, dad.” They clasped hands and hugged.

“Alright, I just wanted to drop in quick, but I’ll be on my way now and leave you to your two dinners.” He fit his hat back on and left, the door shutting behind him. Gwen fell from the ceiling in a three point landing, wincing as she stood. 

“You know, you don’t have to hide from him. I think it’s high time you met my parents,” Miles said to Gwen once he heard his dad’s footsteps fade. “We’ve been dating for almost a year now.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Gwen replied. 

“You’re so stupid,” Miles retorted. 

“Idiot.”

“Jerk.”

“Moron.” Before Miles could counter, Gwen caught him in a kiss.

“I’m glad you're here,” Miles said softly when they pulled apart. “Not that I’m glad you got hurt, obviously I wouldn’t want that but…you know what I mean.” 

“Yeah,” Gwen looked in his eyes. “I know what you mean.”


End file.
